The Finnick Games Series: The Finnick Games
by FandomFictionCece
Summary: Living in District Four, Finnick O'daire was a normal boy and not some sex symbol of the Capitol. He had friends and family. He even had a rival, Annie Cresta. But when Finnick is selected to go into 65th Hunger Games, he meets allies and seeks help from his new mentor, Mags. But will it be enough? Will he have wish everyone- wish Cresta...goodbye? Learn the story of the "it" boy.
1. Ch 1- Catch of the Day

**Warnings: None! I really hope you like this but the first two Chapters are focussed on Finnick's life in District 4. Reaping Day starts in Chapter 3. (coming soon)**

Chapter 1~ Catch of the Day

The sunrise shines almost angelically as it always does every morning in District Four. I sit on the deck of the boat while waiting for father to retrieve the worms from the boat's storage. Father and I always laugh at all the fishermen missing out on this natural treat for a few more minutes of shut-eye, not to mention this is when the fish travel through this bay the most. That's why people say Kale Odair is the best fisher District 4 has had in years. Not only does he know how to catch those scaly creatures, but knows how to think like them. I bet they expect little Finnick to fall into his father's footsteps.

This thought has never really bothered me. I love fishing with my father, being that close to nature. Mother even said that I can have my first boat when I turn sixteen. I look at my watch to see the time. Fix sixteen.

"You ready, Finnick?" I turn to see my father with a bucket of worms. He's a strongly built man with golden skin like mine and almond-brown hair and face very chiseled and strong, things you'd expect from a strong fisher. His green buttoned-up shirt makes his blue eyes pop out, which are worn with fishing overalls and boots. He has on his signature baseball cap with the words 'Kale's Catch'. I stop myself from commenting a joke on his outfit to realize I have on the same thing but with a red shirt.

"What took so long?" I ask. "We were suppose to be out by five o' clock sharp."

He smiles at me and responds with a sarcastic "Sorry, Captain," with a salute and a raise of his thick eyebrow lying just above his brown sea-green eyes. I laugh and roll my matching eyes and run my hands through my blonde hair.

"Seriously though. It took you sixteen minutes to get worms?"

"No," he responds. "I was waiting to see if the Cresta's would be joining us again."

_Good grief_, all I can think of out of true annoyance. It wasn't because I dislike Harold Cresta. He's a pretty funny guy. Although dad has to keep telling him to not curse around me even though I just laugh. No, Mr. Cresta is a good man. It's his daughter that makes my smile disappear.

Annie Cresta, one of the most irritating, proud know-it-alls you'll ever meet. She's a grade below me. I always see her surrounded by a crowd of girls in her age group. I'm not saying that bothers me. I have a crew of friends myself, no bragging intended. But from the squealing and cheering of her posy, to her just on her own annoying me to death with her comebacks and sarcastic remarks that put her on a very low rating of people I want to hang out with unless I'm teasing her with charm.

"Looks like they aren't coming, though" I hear dad continue. "Shame, I really like that little Annie Cresta. She's looks exactly like her older sister."

And that little fun fact about Annie always makes me feel so guilty about loathing the very sand she walks on. Her sister, Arieta, had died drowning a little over a year ago. People said she was wasted when drinking after her boyfriend had died in that year's Hunger Games.

I got shivers just thinking about the games and how close it was. In a week, the tributes for the 65th Hunger Games would be selected by another unusual Capitol escorter.

"Well, Finnick," My father's voice snaps me out of my deep thoughts. "Just go grab the case of fishhooks and we'll be all set." I ask if the case is still on the dock and he nods. I stand up and make my way off the boat. My father named it the Sunny Kahtia, after my mother. I used find that the weirdest and possibly worst name for a boat I had ever heard. Then I got a better look at her. The golden-brown wood with swirl carvings with a white roof to cover the steering wheel and controls. It was truly enchanting. Truly sunny.

I look around and spot the little gray case of fishhooks on the edge of the dock. I reach over to grab the case when I hear a horrible screech behind my back. So thrown off by the noise, I feel my feet slip underneath me and plunge head-first into the water. I immediately shoot up to the surface of the freezing ocean and look around frantically.

_ What was that? Is dad alright?_ Then I hear laughter above my head, coming from the dock. The laugh of the devil.

"Morning, Finnick." Annie smiles shortly with a flip off her long brown locks and does a satisfied strut down the dock. I grab the edge of the dock (sleeves soaking) and pull myself from the cool water and scowl after her. I finally get to my feet as she turns back to see my reaction.

"Morning, Cresta." I say in my most alluring voice. She responds with a roll her eyes and continues her way to the ship. "I'm not my friends, Finnick. That ridiculous voice of yours won't throw me off." It's true that her friends melt like butter every time I simply brush against their arm in the hallway. But never Annie Cresta. This is why I love teasing her by trying to flirt with her in front of her friends as they shriek and laugh as Annie just stands, looking mortified. Dad says kill 'em with kindness; I say kill 'em with charm.

I run to catch up with her walking pace and continue my flirtatious accent. "So you're saying my voice does have that effect, Cresta?" I notice now her pace is starting to collect speed and I try to match it.

"One, my name is Annie, Finnick Odair. And two, don't act like you don't know what you're doing." She shoots a glare as deadly as a knife but all I respond with is a few bats of my eyelashes. She, again, rolls her sea-green eyes and makes her way up the stairs and onto the Sunny Kahtia. Annie wears a plaid red shirt with a yellow tank underneath and the legs of her jeans tucked into her fishing boots incase we decide catch some critters by the shore. My father spots Annie and smiles and walks towards us.

"Ah, Annie. You made it!" he turns his vision to me and a puzzled look plays on his face. "Finnick, you're wet." _No kidding, Kale._ I see Annie hold in a giggle out of the corner of my eye.

I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see Mr. Cresta walking up the steps to the boat. "Annie, I told you to wait up. An old man can only go so fast." Mr. Cresta is a scrawny man with fair hair and a little bit of a beard. His jean jacket and pants hang loosely on him that he could easily slip out. Maybe clothes look so big on him because he's skinny but he's got muscles that accent scars on his arms from many stories he loves to tell.

He spots me and gives me the same look of confusion as dad did. I just point to Annie and he understands and nods. "Now Annie, apologize to Finnick for your prank. That's the third time in a little over a week." This is why I love the guy.

Annie stiffens a little bit and mutters a sorry. "Good." Mr. Cresta says. "Now hug it out like men as an agreement to stop these dumb pranks."

I simply scoff. No way am I hugging Cresta after all schemes she's pulled on me lately, from creeping up to scare me to putting mayonnaise in my sunscreen.

However, Annie takes it to the extreme. She backs up so fast, she trips over her own foot and crashes into the bucket of worms my father just brought up. My stomach suddenly releases a roar of laughter as Annie sheepishly tries to get her rear end out of the bucket, face unbearably red.

"Finnick!"my father snaps at me. "Try to act your age please and help her get up!" Still laughing a bit, I make my way towards Annie. "Us adults," my father continues. "Will be steering the boat if you need us. I'll tell you two when to drop the net. Since all the worms seem to be..." he awkwardly watches Annie struggle to get unstuck. "Forget it." he finally says. "We'll just use the net for today unless those worms don't suffocate."

Father and Mr. Cresta walk up the stairs to the controls to steer the boat. I look back at Annie, still stuck.

"What?" she snaps. "Either help or walk away."

"That's a lot of pride for someone who has a bucket stuck to her butt." I flatly retort. Annie takes a deep sigh, swallowing some of her pride.

"Can you help me, please?"

I smirk, ready to say a sly remark but stop myself. I look at her and see how vulnerable she looks. Surprising myself, I answer back "Sure." and grab her hand.

She blinks a bit right when our hands touch and all I think is if this girl is going to cry, this is going to be awkward- or more awkward then it already is. But she doesn't, though she also seems to be avoiding eye contact with me. Guess it's another pride thing. I pull her up by her hand and the bucket slips from her halfway up to her feet.

"Thank you" she mutters but still no eye contact. Now this is starting to annoy me more.

"Come on, Cresta. If you're say thank you at least look the person in the eye."

She looks up at me but instead of thanking me she says "Don't push it, Odair." She walks past me and meets up with the fathers.I let out an annoyed sigh and follow her.

We finally return at 9:00 with two nets-full of fish that could feed all of Panem and still have leftovers. Unfortunately, though Annie was the one to push me in the bay, I was the one ending up getting an earful for leaving the box of hooks at the dock. All Annie got was the chance to snicker at me as my father went on and on about how leaving any equipment behind is irresponsible, unlike a fisherman.

He finally stopped his lecture when we reached the dock once more. Annie helps my father tie the rope back to the Sunny Kahtia before it could float away. At this point, thinking to myself, I just can't wait to head home.

…

Once father and I entered the house, a smell of fish blasted into our faces. We're used to it, though. I feel at home when ever I smell fresh bass. The aroma reaches the whole orange house we live in. Mother was in the small wooden kitchen, cutting up cod for lunch when I snuck upstairs to my room to relax.

I check my watch to see that I've been up here for a good two hours and all I've thought about is Cresta and my confrontation. Often times I wonder why do I even care enough to bother Cresta. I will admit, it does keep me entertained. She has this way of trying to cover up a panicked face with a hard and sarcastic face that apparently I can only see. I guess like the idea that I'm the one that makes her crack the worst...

Suddenly I hear my mother's voice ringing from downstairs. "Finnick, come help me with this food!" she shouts. "I'm running out of hands!" I smirk and chuckle to myself. It's amazing how much it takes to get this woman to sit down and relax for a change.

Hopping off my green, small bed, I glance at my room before exiting. The room is white walls and a hard wooden floor. Around the room I have photos of family and friends and a desk with my computer and fishing gear. School books and shoes are packed to the sides of the room. I've never exactly been the cleanest person ever.

I run down the staircase and jump the last few steps. Crossing the hall, I see mother walking fast, quickly fixing errors in her cooking and singing old folk songs under her breath as she usually does. She loves fixing stuff that was never wrong in the first place. What surprises me is that there is more food here than to feed just three mouthes.

"Hey, what's with to buffet?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, most of it is for the dinner party tomorrow night."

"What dinner party?"

"Well," mother continues. "It's more for the adults but some of them do have kids so some children your age will be coming, too."

"Oh sweet. Is Barley coming?"

"Yes, his parents RSVP'd last night."

"Cool." I reply. Barley and I are inseparable. We've been best friends since diapers. Our parents met through to Fish Market and were both expecting sons. Glancing to my right I see and unopened bottle of water and twist the cap and start to drink from it. I take a breath just to ask,"Who else?"

"Uh your cousins, Celeste and Lucas, will be there. So are the Dover kids, the Greenwoods, the Crestas-"

Abruptly I start to argue but forget I was drinking water and start choking and gagging. Whether mother noticed the cause of my sudden choke-attack, I do not know but she still yells at me.

"Finnick, would you slow down with that water? Going any slower won't make the water disappear!"

"Sorry" I mutter between coughs.

"When they get here, just take the kids out to the yard and go swimming or something."

"Sure thing." I say after I finally stopped coughing. Our house was along the beach line so our back yard was basically our own private beach. There was just enough room to do whatever, in the water or out on the sand. She starts to sing again, her voice as silky as the air itself. I laugh as I recognize the song as an old fisherman song.

_Under the waves, __The beautiful daze_

_I sit on the decks to gaze_

_And when I am done_

_The fish will be gone_

_And I will have food on my plate_

It's not exactly the happiest song for the fishes.

"Now," mother stops singing to say. "Make yourself useful and pop those crab cakes into the oven. I still gotta dice up this celery."

**Hope you reeeeaaaally enjoyed this Chapter! Please comment and share. I myself are super excited for his Games since I have all the other tributes and stuff thought out, including his mentor, Mags. Thanks so much! I want LOTS of feedback! :)**


	2. Ch 2- Lessons for Two

**Warnings: One curse word...that's it :|**

**Haven't got any feedback yet so don't be shy. I wanna hear some input. **

Chapter 2~ Lessons for Two

Once the time hit 6:30, it had taken only 10 minutes for most of the guests to arrive. Almost every pair of adults came in with a child fitted into their swim suit. Mother had explained to all the parents that the kids would be out near the coastline while they were inside chatting. Picking lazily at a grape from the fruit bowl on the counter, I continue to look for Barley. I had already sent the kids outside but no one was in the water yet so I came in. All the adults are sitting in the kitchen, talking. It amazes me how half of the food Mother prepared is already gone.

The doorbell rings again and I can't help but sprint to the door. Most of the kids here are younger than me so it always feels like babysitting. I open the door and even though it isn't Barley, I'm still pleased to see Aunt Lani and Uncle Gill with my cousins, Celeste and Lucas.

"Hey, kiddo! How are you?" Uncle Gill says in a jolly voice with a wicked smile. Uncle Gill is a round man with messy brown and rosy red cheeks. He's my father's brother. Although not as handsome and Kale, Uncle Gill did give off that funny and charming effect with his legendary jokes and contagious laughter. He is dressed casually; a bright blue t-shirt and jeans. His wife however is dressed a little fancier in a floor-length green sundress. Lani's as small as a stick. She would have looked sickly if her face wasn't so beautiful and glowing with health. Her auburn curls spilled from her scalp, all the way down to her elbows. Her lashes were long and would flutter when she blinked her blue eyes. It still amazes the family how a goof like Gill won over a supermodel like my Aunt. All we know is that it was an immediate click between them. Celeste didn't look much different than her mother. She too was unusually skinny, shocking many with her appetite. Her hair curled all the way down to her waist except her hair shined more red than her mother's and she had developed Gill's brown eyes. Lucas however did inherit Lani's sky-blue eyes but after than looked like a copy of his father, though not as heavy.

"Good, Uncle Gill." I reply as I go in for a hug. My hand stop around the sides since that as far as I can reach.

"Hello, sweetheart." Aunt Lani says while also hugging me. Unlike Uncle Gill, I could probably wrap my arms around her twice and still have arm length left over. I look over at my two cousins as my Aunt and Uncle start shouting a conversation to my parents and walk over to meet them.

"So where are the little ones?" Celeste asks while looking over my shoulder for them. Celeste has always been nurturing and great with children. Of course, that means I am scolded for most of my babysitting techniques.

"They're in the back." I reply. "They're all probably in the water by now."

"Sweet!" Lucas says and sprints to the backdoor, and out to the yard.

"Brothers." Celeste says with a roll of her eyes. Her younger brother, Lucas is three grades below us so he's only eleven. "I'm going to go see if he's already caused a pandemonium out there with his wrestling." she continues as, she too walks out to the yard and I follow.

...

After 15 minutes of Lucas going mental and running around like an animal, Celeste trying with all her will to keep everything in order, and me playing a really old game called Volleyball I read somewhere in a history book, I see Barley come out through the back door with three girls behind him.

One girl had a long blond braid and brown eyes. Her face was spotted with multiple freckles. I remember her being in the grade below me; Yuki. Next to Yuki was a girl probably the same age and name is Cris. Cris had dark hair cut up into a bob with side bangs. Her eyes were also brown but much darker. And the girl on the right I recognized immediately. Long and flowing brown hair, sparkling sea-green eyes, glowing light skin, and horns hidden away in that flowing head of glossy brown hair. Annie Cresta.

"Hey, man!" Barley shouts as he makes his way over to me. Barley had his dark hair curled at the top of his head with chocolate skin. His swimming trunks were checkered black n white which I envied. Mother made me wear pink.

He finally reaches me and gives me a playful punch on the shoulder. "So I heard you got Annie stuck in a bucket."

"How did you hear about that?" I found myself asking.

"Are you kidding me? Your father and hers are laughing about it in the kitchen. It's all they've been talking about."

"And to think I was yelled at." I say with a laugh and Barley joins in, chuckling.

"So, you still on for Saturday night? The guys want to go jet skiing." he asks. I look at him, feeling sad.

"The Reaping is Saturday morning. How are you so sure we'll both even be here Saturday night."

"Oh you'll be here." He says, suddenly serious. "The Capitol is taking you one way and one way only, over my dead body."

"That's not funny. We made a deal. I couldn't live with myself if you took my place in my fight and I know you would never let me volunteer for you."

"Yeah, I remember the damn deal. I still have a scar on my palm where the stupid knife cut me to bind by blood."

"And by blood is by law. Got that?"

"Look, why are you even doing this right now?" he says in an irritated tone. "The older kids like to volunteer for the prize anyways. They're Careers. It's what they do."

I think for a moment. That is very true. Although there have been years no one has volunteered. That's what happened to Arieta Cresta's boyfriend. The last thing I want is Barley or my parents or anyone doing what Arieta did after his death for me. When Barley and I turned twelve, we decided to make a promise that we would not volunteer for one another. I had stolen a kitchen knife from my mother's set and we snuck to the roof of his house. We had bot sliced across our right hand's palm and shook in agreement. He still protests on the promise today but I always know what to say to make him accept this promise. I feel bad because I actually never put my blood in our blood bind. I found my hamster dead that afternoon and brought it over secretly in my pocket. When Barley had looked away to see if anyone noticed we were up on the roof, I stuffed my knife in my pocket and cut the hamster for blood. I smeared it on my hand and pretended to cut it. Is it a bit extreme? Yes, but I need to protect Barley. He's got a lot more to lose than me since he has four older brothers and two little sisters while I have none. Just like Barley said, the only way the Capitol is taking the brother I always wanted was by taking me out first.

"Your right." I conclude. "Besides, I would leave too many heartbroken girls if I was chosen. The Capitol would have a riot."

"Whatever keeps your pride, Romeo." Barley responds with a grin. "You can have all the girls you want because you'll never have the best."

"Oh?" I say, sensing a challenge. "And who's is this so-called 'best'?"

"Hey!" Barley and I hear a voice shout. "No wrestling in the water!"

Barley and I turn to see Celeste reprimanding two boys, one with curly red hair and one with thick black hair. I hear Barley laugh to my side.

"Celeste, let the boys have some fun. They're just wrestling. You could use some water to cool down after reprimanding your newly adopted kids. " he responds. Celeste starts to direct her attention to Barley just as the crowd of children scattered along the mini beach direct their attention to the beginning of a fight. Everyone knows when Celeste gets that hardened, determined face, there's entertainment.

I see Cresta's friends head back inside as Annie smiles and heads over to the crowd, knowing like everyone else that this is priceless entertainment. I look back the fight myself, grinning at my best friend and my closest cousin go all out in this debacle.

"Really? Holding each other's heads underwater, pinning each other to the sea floor is just some fun?" Celeste snaps back.

"Well..." Barley thinks it over. "Yeah. Loosen up, why don't ya?"

"I am perfectly fine without you being my personal advice column, Barley!" A cold air strikes at she spits her sentence.

"Hey, I'm just saying to take a chill pill for once. Relax!"

She looks around at the crowd of staring eyes and lets out an irritated sigh. "Fine, whatever." Celeste says as she throws her hands up in defeat. "But when someone needs to be revived from drowning, don't come-"

"Celeste!" I find myself shouting at her. First she stands confused. After looking around for some to explain my outburst, she sees what I see.

Cresta's face is completely harden and distant. All color is lost from her face. I knew exactly was going through her mind when Celeste said drowning. That was, of course, until she notices I shouted at Celeste. Now we were just staring at each other; her mouth hanging open and mine so tightly closed it hurt. I feel like I can't even loosen up knowing her eyes are on me like that. It isn't her usual annoying glare but something else I can't read...gratitude? Whatever the look she's giving me, I feel as uncomfortable as hell.

The whole crowd is completely silent. Some people try to walk closer to Annie to comfort her but they just decide to stare at Annie and I as we stare at each other. I will admit, me defending Annie is a bit out of character. Feeling eternally grateful, Barley breaks the silence.

"So...heard you guys learned an old sport." he says, looking at the volleyball net my father made. "Are you guys gonna teach the rest to play or not?"

The other kids file in, some eager to teach Barley how to play and going into whispering groups. A little irritated and scared, I notice that everyone has moved but me and Cresta.

This is what happens when I try to stick up for Cresta. Silence! Knowing somewhere in the pit in my stomach this could end really badly, I walk over to Cresta, her face looking a bit taken back. After a minute of silence I ask "Are you alright, An-Cresta?" I break off realizing I almost called her by her first name. First names mean friendship which is why I've always called her Cresta. Sadly, I can read it in her expression that she noticed but merrily give a half-hearted smirk.

"Please, I don't let every reference to water bring me down." she says in her usually irritating way, minus most of her snap. I can tell she's putting up a fight to cover the grief in her voice. I think this is the first time I've ever heard Annie mention Arieta.

Relieved that she was refusing the heart-to-heart moment, I simply respond "Alright, Cresta." and am about to head off to the volleyball court until I see Cresta sit right into the sand and watch the beach. I raise an eyebrow as she looks back at me blankly.

"What, a girl can't sit in the sand?"

"Just a little wierd sitting alone" I answer. Honestly, I don't even know why I care."Your friends leave or something?"

She nods, looking away from me. "Left just a minute ago." Feeling uncomfortable, I say the first idea that pops into my head.

"Want me to teach you to play volleyball?" Something about leaving her there doesn't seem right. Her heads whips around to look and me but instead of an icy glare, her face reads pure surprise.

"...Why?" she says, looking confused. "We hate each other, remember?"

"True." I agree as she rolls her eyes like she's done many times, although looking a little hurt. "But I will have to say it'd be really fun to kick your ass at volleyball." Now she laughs and stands up, crossing her arms.

"Me learning to play the sport right now won't make a difference, Finnick." she playfully replies. "I still beat you at everything." I chuckle to myself. I spot a volleyball right of us in the sand and go to pick it up. I strut back to her and hold the volleyball in her face.

"Well then," I say, sounding amused. "Prove it."

She stares at me for a second and realizing her stare, she switches her attention on the ball for a second and then takes it by force. "Your on!"

I grin and we run over to the other kids, getting ready for the next round.

**Hope you enjoyed this cute little chapter. I wanted to show Finnick's life and how happy life was before we get to the Hunger Games. Comment! I reaaaallly want feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3- Promises

Chapter 3~ Promises

The rest of week wasn't that stressful as I thought it'd be, thanks to Barley. We had spent the whole week together for obvious reasons. This told me that Barley wasn't really sure if an older volunteer would take our places if we get chosen.

The guys and I are planning to hang out today before the Reaping. Barley Pruitt, my other friends Gram Krapher, Ope Bluse, and Felix Greenwood and I always head off to a small abandoned beach, far from town. We like to think of it as our land, our turf. It's our own world.

The weirdest thing after this whole week is that Annie doesn't snap on me much anymore...well maybe that's too far to say. She still snaps on me but now it seems...they're funnier in a way. I actually look forward to them.

Her side comments have become amusing now and trust me when I say she's got a lot of them. I mostly hear them during fishing since my dad likes to invite the Cresta's more than ever.

I woke up early today so I could get back in time to get dressed for the Reaping. _My parents are most likely not even awake_ I think to myself as I turn left on the path of sand and dry grass near the shore. I didn't bother getting dressed. I just jumped out of bed with my blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Finally I reach high grass and push through them to get to our beach._ I wonder if anyone is even here yet._

A roar of welcomes from a group of teenagers answers my question. This was our tradition. Every Reaping Day, Gram, Barley, Ope, Felix and I all meet early to have maybe the last laugh with one another. Of course, none of us have been chosen yet but we keep the tradition alive anyways. A tan boy with curly brown hair dressed in a white muscle shirt with plaid pajama bottoms breaks from the crowd to join me.

"It's about time, Finnick! We were afraid you tried to skip town before the Reaping." he says with a smile. "Not a bad idea, actually."

"Oh please, Gram. I'd like to see you outrun some Peacekeepers. That'd be some grade A entertainment there." I laugh as I clamp one arm around his shoulders and walk over to the rest of the group. I let go to sit on some rocks we had arranged for chairs.

"Oh come on." Ope says, looking superior, or as superior as he can in his rocket ship printed bottoms. "Like they'd notice with all those dauntless careers volunteering, crazy son of a bitches." Ope was the tallest out of all of us. His black hair was shaven to a buzz cut and was dark skinned with deep brown eyes. He was the toughest out of all of us.

"What a shame." I say. "You not being picked means The Capitol is going to miss out on seeing those hot colors." I joke, gesturing to his pajama bottoms.

"I might look stupid but I can still kick your butt." he says while exchanging a grin with me.

"Fair enough." I say and direct my eyes to another boy with a red long sleeve shirt with plain blue pants. "Hey Felix, you got the time?"

"It's only 5:49. The Reaping doesn't start till nine." said a brown with fair curly hair with light skin and thick, squared glasses in front of his auburn eyes. Felix is basically our genius. I'm surprised he isn't secretly from District 3.

"Sweet" Barley interjects. "Finnick's got time to work on his beauty sleep."

"Funny." I resound back to him. "Maybe if I get enough beauty sleep, I can get that girl you were talking about earlier." I watch Barley go bright red with embarrassment. The boys start to whistle howl at the sound of this news.

"Whoa, what's this about Barley's new girl?" Ope grins, cornering Barley with an eyebrow raised and hands crossed behind his back.

"How cute, he's all grown up. Almost seems like yesterday he was crapping in a diaper!" Gram sobs as he pretends to cry on Felix's shoulder he joins in on the fake sob fest.

"That's weird. I thought that was yesterday." I join in.

"Screw all of you!" Barley shouts as he pushes a laughing Ope out of his face.

"Alright enough." I say, horribly trying to hold back laughter. "Are we just gonna torture Barley on the beach or catch some waves before having to hear yet another video on the Games."

"Aww I was kind of enjoying watching the git go red." He smirks as Barley shoots him a glare.

"Bet I could beat all of you to the water." Gram taunts.

"Please, I'm more athletic than all of you." Ope states.

"Wanna test that theory. You're the tallest and you know what they say; The bigger you are, the slower you go." Barley responds, getting into running position.

"Alright, I got time to shut everyone up by proving you wrong." Before we know it, everyone's in a straight all ready."

"Count us off, Felix." I say. Felix starts from 5 and stops at two.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." Felix says in his best Capitol accent as we all give goofy grins to one another. And just like that, we were off, half way down the beach.

...

"Chosen weapon. Go." Felix says as we all lay on the beach sand, tired after playing in the water.

"Obviously the sword." Gram say, turning his head from the sky over to Felix's direction. "Name one tribute who's refused a sword."

"All the one's who want to survive the first day." Barley replies as he receives an eye-roll from Gram. "All the swords are in the very heart of the Cornucopia and no one unskilled wants to be in the middle of that blood bath."

"All the weapons are at the heart. What's the difference?" Gram asks, irritated.

"The difference is that a sword is hand-to-hand combat, which is easier to lose." Felix says matter-of-factly. "Which is why I'd chose the throwing knives."

We've been talking about strategies for the Games for about a half an hour and it's been really bothering me. I know they're just kidding but they act as if they're going and there is nothing they can do about it. The sound of this scares me more than ever. Reluctant to want time to be close to the Reaping, I ask for the time.

"...It's 8:15. We should be heading back." Felix mutters quietly.

The gang exchanges looks of worry and sadness. All my thoughts of them wanting to be in the Games go out the window as I see concern not just for themselves, but for each other in their eyes. I now understood the importance of the jet ski plans. Last year we went to pig out at Ol' Granny's Fat Dinner and many other plans before. It's a celebration for being in Four, away from harm's path.

I try to convince myself that everything will be fine. Once you turn twelve, they only put your name in once a year. This means all our names will be in the bowl will be in the bowl 3 times. It makes me feel guilty every time but the thought of all the seventeen year olds and eighteen year olds having their names six or seven times calms my worries for everyone i my life.

Ope sighs deeply "Alright, huddle up."

We move into a round circle and go in for a big _manly_ group hug. It felt like the hug was as long as a century once we let go but it was a century too short.

"See you guys tonight. Jet skiing." I smile weakly as we all break off, going the separate paths to our neighborhoods.

...

The walk back home seemed shorter. Maybe it was the fact I wasn't looking forward to getting back home. Once I got home, I'd be getting dressed in fancy clothes for the Reaping. I find it almost sickening how the Capitol forces us the wait in a row like sitting ducks at the square at take two children away from their families.

And on top of that, you want me to wear a tie.

I open the brown door to my house and walk in and shut the door behind me. Right when I turn around, my mother is in the hallway. Her arms are crossed with a hard face. I swallow a lump in my throat.

"Mom." i mutter quietly but I know I'm too late to apologize and I know exactly why I'm screwed.

"A note. A letter. Something Finnick." she isn't shouting but I think that's making this worse. Her voice says at a dangerous, firm level that could easily go to screaming.

"Mom, I-"

"Peacekeepers are everywhere, Finnick. Do you know how much it scared me when I woke up at seven this morning and my only child is missing on Reaping Day?"

"I just went-"

"I know exactly where you went, Finnick Odair. You met up with your group at that abandoned beach outside of town. Do you know how bad that looks?" her voice starts the rise a bit but she is determined to stay at dangerously calm level. "On the edge of the District on _Reaping Day_! Don't be fooled by their name, Finnick. Those Peacekeepers could've accused you of trying to leave Four!" Her voice was shaking now.

My mother is a very delicate and loving woman. Her life revolves round cooking, humming happily, and sending love everywhere without even trying. It always crushes me when she gets all frazzled on Reaping Day. But now I've made it worse. I don't even bother to ask how she knew I was out at the abandoned beach when I see tears form in her eyes. I feel my stomach drop. I walk over to hug her as she calms down a bit. I can feel her shaking and know she's silently crying. "I won't do it again, Mom." I say silently. "I promise."

"Hey, what's going on out here?" my Father asks, peaking his his out the kitchen, into the hall.

"Nothing! Nothing I'm fine." mother pops up and wipes her eyes. "I was just worried. That's all."

A couple of heads pop out of the kitchen entrance, accompanying father; Uncle Gill, Aunt Lani, Lucas and Celeste.

"Let's all go in the kitchen, Kahtia. Okay?" my father says soothingly and my mother nods. He escorts my mother over to Aunt Lani.

"Actually, you all might want to get dressed." Aunt Lani suggests as she eyes my pajamas along with Celeste's night gown and Lucas's pajama set. I guess they didn't bother getting changed either. "It's already eight."

The mother looks back at all of us sadly. "You're right," she says quietly. "Go change. Celeste and Lucas, I do believe you brought some clothes to change into. Finnick?"

"Yes?" I say, shocked by the sad and worried tone in my own voice.

"I left something out for you on your bed." she answers and walks into the kitchen, Aunt Lani following after her. Though every year we have the Reaping Day, the one day someone might not come back, this is the worst I've ever seen my mother. I guess I really did scare her. Every parents worst nightmare is losing their child. Every only child's worst nightmare is leaving your parents heartbroken.

Without another word, Lucas, Celeste and I head upstairs to dress in fancier attire, leaving father and Uncle Gill behind.

I enter my room and spot a few folded clothes piled on my bed. Unfolding each item of clothing, there is a sky-blue, striped oxford shirt with brown dress pants. I sigh deeply and drop the clothes on the bed again to think.

E_verything will be fine. It's just paranoia you get every year. The neighborhood_ will _be filled with Celeste screaming after Lucas as he runs wild. You_ will _still be an alive, an only child that will not leave his parents heartbroken. And you_ will _be able to go jet skiing with all of your friends. _After some-what convincing myself not to worry, I head into the bathroom to take a shower, carrying my clothes with me.

...

"Alright, children. Come downstairs." Aunt Lani shouts up the stairway as three human outlines appear at the top. I look down at my aunt, her wearing a baby blue blouse and a white skirt and sandals. The other parents appear at the bottom of the steps, accompanying Aunt Lani.

"You all look beautiful." my mother tries to make the moment happy but no one responds. I look at my cousins next to be, neither of them smiling. Celeste's hair shines a bright orange-red in a high braided bun with curled strands falling from it. Her brown eyes look warmer in a lilac denim dress, matched with sandals tied up to above her ankle. Next to her, Lucas has on the exact same thing as me but sporting different colors; a white oxford shirt and blue pants. His usually goofy smile is lost in his face.

Still not another word spoken, the three of us make our way down the steps. Still looking at the parents, I see worry shine in their eyes but they try to put on a smile. Although, the smiles are weak. Once Lucas, Celeste and I reach the bottom step, the parents silently hug us individually. My uncle is the first one I hug. I feel heat radiate off of him as his giant arms wrap around me. I move from my uncle to my aunt and hug her, smelling irises. Lastly, I hug my parents. My father pats my back while my mother gentle crosses her around my neck and kisses my forehead.

"We should be heading off." Uncle Gill says, letting go of Celeste while Lani keeps kissing Lucas and he starts to scream.

"Get off me, woman." he jokes and Aunt Lani smiles.

"Come on, everyone outside." my father says and the family walks out.

I'm left in the house and slowly follow after them. Reaching the doorway, I look at the house one final time. It still smells like the sea with it's fishiness- home. I stare at the hallway and imagine father and I running around while mother threatened to hit father with a skillet if he broke anything. He'd always laugh and kiss her on the cheek. I feel the corners of my lips turn upward. I finally look away, letting the front door close behind me.


	4. Chapter 4- The Reaping

Chapter 4~ The Reaping

The Justice Building is painted a cream color with blue accents and fish art engraved into the walls. The entire District is crowded into the Square, parents on the exterior and the pool tributes on the inside. Once we're close to the crowd, Celeste I look at both our parents and Lucas one more time and cut through the group of adults and make our way to the pool of children. I realize I've been squeezing Celeste's hands the whole time and loosen up my grip.

Since Lucas is only eleven, he has to stay behind until he is eligible. This is a huge relief for me. One less person to worry about.

Aunt Lani holds Lucas close as Celeste and I reach our age division in the crowd, waiting for our new escort. Our last escort, Jubai Kindlehart had gotten a promotion to District Two. I remember how scarring Jubai was with his surgically enhanced puffy lips he would paint a bright red to match his red eye contacts, which made him look sinister. Every year he'd come back with a new sparkly tattoo and a brand new sparkly tuxedo that could blind the front row on a sunny day.

I finally spot Barley, Ope, Felix, and Gram down the line. Leading Celeste after me, I stand right next to Barley as Celeste stands left of me.

"Took you two long enough. Almost everyone's here." Barley says. The other guys turn and greet both Celeste and I. I would've let Celeste stand her friends, that is if she had any. Sadly due to her strong personality and strictness, a lot of people don't like her in our grade. The guys are cool with her though; even Barley. Sure Barley and Celeste have their differences but the conversation always ends with a look of amusement on Barley's face, which a lot of people don't have and I appreciate that. I think Celeste appreciates it too since most people would have hated her by the end of the discussion.

"So I think we should jet ski around Ol' Bay. Best waters. Felix says. It's his little way of telling me _everything is going to be alright._

"Ol' Bay? You nuts?" Gram looks at Felix. "That's like seaweed heaven. You want that stuck up your engine?" Felix and Gram go through a whole debate as I watch, amused.

"You two girls can argue it up as long as I get Razor." Ope taunts.

"_What?" _Barley exclaims. "No way! It's my turn with that beauty of a jet ski."

"I don't recall voting on that." Ope replies thoughtfully.

"Why I oughta-!" Barley starts but stops with his mouth open staring at someone on the stage. I look over and see Ope, Gram, and Felix with their eyes wide open in shock. I follow their eyes to our new escort.

Though the woman who takes a seat next to our Mayor isn't Jubai, she is obviously a Capitol resident but much less extreme. She looks no older than nineteen and surprisingly more attractive than any Capitol member I've ever seen. The woman's skin is covered in a soft powder, almost like pollen. Her eyelashes and lips were orange with yellow coming off he edges. The warm colors make her almost unnatural blue eyes pop. Her entire dress seams to be made of yellow daffodils with a yellow lace starting from her upper arm, the sleeves circling around her fingers. The dress hugs the middle of her thighs and her hair is done in a loose bun with bumble bee hairpins in her blonde curling hair. She looks like she face planted into a meadow.

"What's the matter, guys?" I smirk a them. "Bee's got your tongue?"

"Can it, hair gel." Gram snaps.

"At least this one's mouth doesn't look like it's bursting with blood." says a younger girl in front of me says to her friends as they giggle. I laugh a little too loud, making people stare as I look back Jubai Kindlehart's appearance. His inflated lips and blood red makeup did look like blood was seeping from it.

The girl turns around to see the source of the unexpected laughter and is as shocked to see me as I am to see her. "Hey, Finnick." Annie says. Half of her hair is pulled back and braided across her head like a halo, her hair stopping around the sleeves off her white jean dress. She raises her eyebrows at me with a smile. Great. Now she thinks we're friends or something.

"Uh hey, Cresta." I say awkwardly. This throws me off so much I'm lost for words. Left and right of her, Yuki and Cris giggle as they watch me and Cresta. Looking back at her friends, Annie immediately changes conversation partners. I hear the boys snickering in my right ear. Apparently, everyone knows of our rivalry.

"Hey, Celeste." she says sweetly. Another fact about Cresta, she is on the short list of people who like Celeste. They don't hang out but she's never been rude like other people. I look over at Celeste for her response but she seems to be in a trance.

"Oh, Cele-este." Annie sings, waving her hand for her to see. Celeste snaps out of her daydream and looks at Cresta.

"Oh, sorry. Hey Annie." she says weakly and a little distracted.

"You okay?" I ask. It's very unlike Celeste to not be sharp on conversation.

"I'm counting out how many times everyone's been put in." she says after a while.

"It could be worst." Annie interjects and the guys' and girls' eyes fall on her. "It's true. I hear Twelve puts their names in just to get food because the bloody Capitol's left them to starve. The only reason it hasn't been known because the Peacekeepers all put it off as some disease that caused the death. They've basically made it a quarantine hungry coal slaves." This shocks me so much, my mouth drops. "Bet that's why Twelve never likes us. They're odds are never in their favor thanks to President Snow."

I look at the others faces and see their expressions match mine. The guys and I might tear down the Capitol with talk when we're at our hideout but never in the Square with all these people; especially not about the Capitol wrecking other districts. Everyone's face reads the same thought. _This girl is out of her mind!_

"How the hell do you know that?" Ope demands.

Cresta doesn't look phased at all and only grins. "Mags told me." Mags is the District 4 mentor. It's a bit of a disadvantage towards Four since she's ancient now. No old woman is going to be able to coach a killing machine. "She told me a week ago while I was buying some of her fishing hooks." she finishes

"You nor Miss. Cohen should be speaking of the Capitol like that." Celeste states. Her eyes are wild looking around for people who might be overhearing the conversation. Only Celeste, Cresta's friends, and the guys and I seem to be tuning in.

"Why?" Annie smirks. "Because I might disappear?"

Now Celeste looked horrified. "All I know is if you keep talking like that in public, there's a chance you might." she says breathlessly, obviously wanting this conversation to end.

"They gotta catch me first to make me disappear." Cresta winks. I just stare at her with my mouth open. I've never seen Cresta talk like that about the Capitol, much less challenge it. Before anyone can respond, there is a loud tap on the microphone that echoes throughout the whole Square.

I look up and see Mags already seated. She must have entered the stage while we were talking. Her silver hair spills from her scalp down to a braid. Her face expression is unreadable as the a short balding man known as our mayor reaches the stage podium. He goes through the same speech he gives every year. The rebellion and the birth of the Hunger Games and how generous and merciful the Capitol has been to us. If the Reaping wasn't being recorded, I would've rolled my eyes.

Finally the mayor introduces our new escort. Alexavery Clemmit, I believe he says is her name. Her orange ankle boots click as she makes her way to the podium. Her voice shakes, which gives the impression that was very nervous. Watching other Hunger Games, I have never seen this escort in _any_ of the districts. This must be here first Games. She goes on, basically saying the same stuff as the mayor. After a whole monologue, Alexavery finally starts the Reaping.

"Now!" she says a excitingly, but unfortunately too loud. The microphone gives a horrible screech that makes everyone wince and cover their ears. Alexavery's face goes bright red with embarrassment. "Now, it is time to select one courageous man and woman to fight in this year's 65th Annual Hunger Games.," she repeats less enthusiastic. "Ladies first." Her heels click over to one of the two glass bowls on opposite sides of the stage, filled with letters which each child's name inside. Her long french nails reach around inside until they clasp a mini envelope and she removes it from the bowl. She reads off the note inside aloud.

"Rosetta Kettleman." the name echoes around the square until there is a movement and a parting in a huge crowd to the right known as the twelve year old division. The eighteen division steps aside and shows a small girl with long black hair and shimmering green eyes filled with horror. The crowd murmurs in disgust at sending a twelve year old to their predetermined death. Of course, no one objects either.

Her green dress floats as she whimsically heads to the stage, her face as pale as a ghost. I feel my own stomach tighten. I glance down, wanting to look away from the poor child and see Annie's hands bunched up into fists.

Rosetta is now next to Alexavery, her hands shaking at her sides. "Let's see." Alexavery says with a little more happiness again. "Are there any volunteers?"

I see Rosetta's eyes flick over to the seventeen year old division and follow her gaze. Her eyes are on two girls in the seventeen section and another in front of her in the sixteen division. They all have the same exact eyes and hair as Rosetta and must be her sisters. None of them volunteer. No one does. I now know this isn't a Career year for Four. Everything Ope said earlier about the crazy Careers saving everyone else from the Games disappears. We're on our own.

Alexavery pats Rosetta on the back with a smile as if she had done a good job and won some kind of prize. Rosetta doesn't acknowledge her at. Her eyes are still stuck on her sisters as if they had smacked her in the face. With the cruelty to leave their own sister for dead, they might as well have. Alexavery goes back to the podium, taking Rosetta's hand to follow her. Rosetta finally looks away from her sister, eyes glassy with tears she refuses to let pour down her face.

"And now," Alexavery's voice echoes "The boys." This time she struts with some confidence like she's doing good so far and reaches in the glass bowl to the right and reads off the name. My heart stops. Her words slam into my stomach with each echo.

"Barley Pruitt." she grins.


	5. Chapter 5- Private to Publicity

Chapter 5~ Private to Publicity

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout and three other voices say only a word behind me. Ope's, Felix's, Gram's, and my own hand are up in the air. Yuki and Cris look confused while Annie looks thunderstruck; Celeste looks as if she expected the outbursts. Barley's look is the worse, he looks betrayed. And it's directed at me.

"Oh my," Alexavery says sounding flabbergasted. "Four volunteers all at the same time! Usually we'd go with the first volunteer. Although you all shouted around the same time, I do believe the one who finished their sentence first was you." she points directly at me.

I can't even look at Barley right now. I know he's thinking of the promise but it's too late to change my mind. The crowd moves to make room for me to pass. The only ones who don't move in the entire division are Celeste, Cresta, the guys, and Barley. As I move, Barley grabs a hold of me and I fight to free myself.

"_What the hell_, Finnick!" he shouts. Ope, Felix, and Gram run to pry Barley off.

"Barley, let go." Celeste says strictly. he ignores her.I'm trying dig my feet harder to get away as he tries to pull me back.

Barley starts spluttering his words but his next sentence he shouts perfectly. "We had a deal, Odair!" _Ouch._ He only calls me Odair when we were in a real fight. I have to fight through it, though. There are cameras everywhere and this is no time for weak emotion.

Finally Celeste runs in and digs her nails into Barley's hand until he let's go. I hear her whisper dangerously there's nothing they can do now as blood drips from the nail marks on the back of Barley's left hand. The pain in her voice cannot be covered up, no matter how tough she tries to act. The heartbreak in her tone makes Barley stop resisting.

The walk feels longer than I thought it'd take. I feel Barley's eyes watch me as I finally reach the stage, climbing up the steps. Alexavery Clemmit seizes my arm and pulls me to the podium to where Rosetta is standing.

"Looks like you beat three others for the chance to win the glory out of all your friends." she laughs as if they were talking about winning a fishing contest and not a fight to the death. "So what's your name, young man?" she asks with glee. Now she knows she has a show.

"Finnick Odair." I say numbly. I take a chance and flick my eyes over at Barley. I wish I hadn't.

His whole expression is blank, as if he became plastic. I can tell he feels as numb as I do. I know him like the back off my hand. I know he's crushed. Celeste is holding his hand, looking at me with eyes of sorrow. The same looks come from the guys. Annie looks like she might faint.

"Let's give it up for our volunteer, Finnick Odair!" she shouts with clapping. Only half of the crowd claps with her. I've never seen District Four so moody and sad on a Reaping Day, and that's saying something.

Alexavery tells Rosetta and I to shake hands and we do. I give her a squeeze for reassurance when I see her swallow hard. I look back at the stage and see the cameras. I know they caught that whole fight. I know how these Games work. You want sponsors, you have to look the part of a winner. I give the camera my most dazzling smile.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Alexavery shouts with joy that disgusts me. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She marches us right into the Justice Building. I quickly glance back but my eyes don't catch anybody before door slams shut.

…

My leg keeps shaking as I await for my first visitor. A Peacekeeper had escorted me a lounge room with velvet seats and floral wallpaper. I don't know where Rosetta is, Alexavery took her. No doubt to another lounge. I've never been in the Justice Building before so the whole situation is very unnerving.

_Where is everyone?_ I can't help but think. _Is Barley too upset to even say goodbye? _The door opens but it isn't Barley, it's my parents.

"Finnick" my mother croaks and throws her arms around me. She's shaking even harder than she was this morning. I stroke her hair, trying to mollify her as she kisses the top of my head. This was exactly what I was afraid of. One of the many only child problems is being the only thing that can rip the whole family apart.

My mother eventually let's go and keeps saying how much she loves me. I yell at myself in my head not to cry. I tell her whatever happens, she needs to be strong and no matter what she sees happen to me, I will be thinking only of my loved ones. She cries harder now, letting go to sit in one of the velvet chairs. Now father looks at me, strong but caring. After what mother just told me, I don't think my eyes can fight off enough tears for another speech.

"Finnick, you can do this." he says is more as a fact than a wish. This really gets to me. "You are stronger and more pure of heart than any young man I have ever come across in my _whole life_! Whatever happens— whatever i see— whatever you do, I want you to know I am proud of you, my boy. For everything, I'm not just talking about volunteering for Barley but for all that you've done. The early trips to the dock, the care you gave our customers when selling fish, taking care of Celeste and Lucas. Never ripping anyone off, giving your one-hundred percent best. And that's exactly what I'm going to see on that screen at home. You trying one-hundred percent to be the man I know you are, Finnick." his voice rattles around to end. I throw myself at him to hug my father…maybe for the last time.

My mother jumps up and puts her arms around both father and I, then starts to sing. I choke on a mixture of a laugh and a sob when I recognize the song. It was the same lullaby mother used to sing to me as a child to make me fall asleep. I stroke her hair and we all hug in silence, listening to her voice try to sing through her tears.

_The sun is gone, the sky is gray_

_Let's ride a boat and sail away_

_Free spirit souls I like to say_

_"__I'll come for you another day…"_

The singing stops when the door opens again, this time a Peacekeeper. "Let's go." he says without any sympathy, dragging my parents from the room.

"I love you!" I shout hoarsely as the door slams shut again. I sit alone again, feeling nothing. I've never seen my father like that. I've never had my mother look so grim in all of my life. My worst nightmare had come true.

A few minutes later, my aunt and uncle come in, accompanied by Celeste and Lucas. Celeste sees my face and instead of going on about the games, she beckons everyone into a group hug. I appreciate this because I feel exhausted from terror to talk. Barley and I are close, but Celeste knows me better than I give her credit for. After mother and father left, I realized all that was going to come out of anyone's mouth was going to be a goodbye. And I'm not ready to say goodbye.

I get to hold onto my family, taking everything in for storage in my memory. The way Aunt Lani's small chin lays on my head as she kisses on the top, reminding me of mother. The way Uncle Gill's heartbeat beats like a beautiful drumming of a strong and steady song. The way Celeste hair feels like silk as it tickles my nose when she bows her head. I feel Lucas's head lean on my stomach, wrapping his warm arms around my waist. Each tough is like a shattering of my heart. I'm afraid my heart will shatter too much, nothing left but emptiness inside.

It feels too early when the Peacekeeper comes in and orders everyone out. The Peacekeeper has to drag Lucas by the waist to get him out. Celeste quickly shouts encouragements as Aunt Lani is being brought out by Uncle Gill, whose face has never looked so sulked. The slam of the door feels worst than the first time, hitting harder that I never talked once. I swallow hard, hoping all my feelings and last words were somehow transmitted in that last embrace of family.

I wait for the gang to step in, I know they're next…at least I hope. My heart starts to pound as I look back at their faces. _Maybe it's better if they let go now. I forced this upon myself._

The door opens again, but again it isn't my friends. This one is an unexpected visit.

"Cresta?" I say, dumbfounded. She closes the door behind her and walks to where I am. "What are you-?"

"Find a trident, or a spear. Something around there." she hurries her words as if she doesn't say them fast enough, I won't hear her. "I've seen you spear fish. It's your advantage. Team up with the Careers if you have to. If they don't except you, _stay away_ from the Cornucopia. The first twelve tributes always die in the bloodbath."

I stare at her in shock at these analysis's. I don't know which one I'm more curious about; the fact she knows strategies about the Hunger Games, or the fact she's watched me spear before. She spluttering now, trying to fit all her knowledge in the next couple of seconds, even though we have enough minutes.

"Annie." I try to interject but her advice keeps pouring out.

"Find water first. Around four tributes die from dehydration per year."

"Annie!"

"Don't eat anything you don't know. That includes unknown fish, berries, mammals-"

"_Annie!" _I grab her shoulders. Her feel tension in her arms as she looks up at me.

She says unevenly. "I thought my name was Cresta." It takes me a second to register that I yelled "Annie" instead. I stare into her shining green eyes and then hug her. She doesn't hesitate to do the same. My head lays on her locks of brunette hair.

"Take care of everyone for me." I whisper and her grip tightens. Thinking back, I guess they were more of friends then we'd like to admit; the jokes, the teasing, the time spent fishing. I even remember placing a flower on Arieta's grave for Annie when she was crying into her mother's arms. Her black dress had made her look starling pale. The whole town seemed to weep that day; no one went fishing so they closed the docks, the shops were empty and there was no laughter in the streets. That year we lost one more life than expected.

Annie pulls away from me. She holds out three bracelets; one in red, one, in purple, and one in green. Two fishes spinning around each other are printed on each one. They're love bracelets. People started giving these to the one's they were dating or married to when my parents were young and the tradition hasn't stopped since. The fish are suppose to represent the one's in love and how one can't live without the other. People say they got the idea from another old world they called Asia. My mother and father still have theirs on; Kale's in blue and mother's in pink.

I stare at Annie, then at the bracelets, then at Annie again. "Annie?" I question.

"Promise me you'll keep these on." she says steadily. "Each tribute gets to wear a token into the games. If Ceasar asks about them on his show, tell him three admirers gave them to you at home. Every tribute needs to remembered. I thought the 'womanizer' thing suits you." she says the last part unsurely.

"Where'd you even get those from?" I ask. "Did you expect me to go into the Games or something?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous." she sounds more like herself now. "Two of them are my parents'."

"Then what's the third one from?" Before she can answer, the Peacekeeper bursts in takes her by the hand, pulling Annie away. Her eyes lock on me pathetically shouting for me to keep the bracelets on as the door slam cuts our eyes away. I'm left, staring at the door.

…

My heart begins to pound so hard I can barely breath. _Where is Barley?_ Still no more visitors. I'm left sitting on in a chair, letting my hand stroke the expensive fabric on the pillow seat. The silence is broken not by the door opening up, but through the wall. I hear screaming and yelling outside the room.

I jump to feet and put my right ear to the wall to listen. A girl is screaming "Get out!" and other harsh lines. Hearing her voice, I can tell the girl is crying by the cracks in her rasped voice. "_I_ _needed you!_!" More yelling occurs, accompanied by a few other voices. Girl voices, I think. The screaming stop and mollifying voice places it. Three minutes pass until the familiar voice of the Peacekeeper comes to take to guests and the door slams. I can still hear faint crying on the other side.

I move away from the wall just as my door opens again and thing time, it finally is Barley. Ope, Gram, and Felix follow behind him. They run to pat me on the back; everyone except Barley.

I break the silence "Barley I-"

"You swore on blood." he cuts me off. His voice is hurt and lethal. The guys stand in silence watching. "Does your own soul mean _anything to you?"_

"Well I just volunteered for the Hunger Games so obviously not-"

"Is everything a joke to you?" he snaps.

I stare at him for a second and exhale. "It wasn't my blood."

Barley looks at me dumbfounded "…What?"

"I did it just in case you were called for the games. I would've tricked all of you into safety if some of us weren't afraid of blood."

"Excuse me for keeping my sanity and blood." Ope murmurs under his breath.

Barley ignores his comment. "It's not your call to decide what happens to me."

"I'm sorry." my voice goes weak. "look, the blood was-"

"Shut up." he says. I immediately stop talking. "We don't have much time for your dramatic story of how you tricked your _brother_ basically, into a spared life on the sidelines watch you face danger on live television." My eyes drop. I can't stand looking at his strict brown eyes. "Tell me everything when you come home. Okay?" I nod numbly and he hugs me. The others join in.

"Make sure to get that Alexavery girl's number for me while your at it, 'kay? Gram suggests. Felix hits him upside to head as we laugh.

The Peacekeeper comes for the last time, taking away the final goodbyes. I watch as each one of them leaves.

"Hey Finnick." Barley shouts over his shoulder. He smirks as I stare blankly "Kick some ass." And with that, the door shuts behind him. If there wasn't such a knot in my stomach, I would've laughed.

…

The Peacekeepers come back for me and escort me out of the Justice building and to the train tracks. I've seen a train before but never the high-tech Capitol trains. I can't help but stare at it, mesmerized. The Capitol already seems to be getting to my head.

I look the my left and spot Alexavery and little Rosetta coming out of a doorway similar to mine. Rosetta's face is stained with tears and her expression disconnected. I realize she was the screaming girl from the wall, the other voices must've been her three sisters.

Cameras snap shots and record the (apparently important enough to be tripping over everyone just to take fifty million shots of the same exact thing) moment as Alexavery beckons us on the train. "Come along!" she exclaims. "Time is ticking!" Alexavery confronts the crowd of photographers and camera crew about what time we'd be entering the Capitol. I guess the footage at the Reaping wasn't enough. This leaves Rosetta and I near the train.

Rosetta's emerald green eyes are stuck looking below the platform at the Square. The cameras aren't focussed on us anymore though I feel a worry for her. Coming out crying from the Justice Building is an easy way to be casted away as an unlucky victor. The memory of Rosetta staring at her sisters with hope flashes through my head. She might not be the strongest but I'd rather not have the Capitol already consider her dead.

"So. Rosetta, huh?" I say, trying to make small talk. The faster she cheers up, the better chance she'll have in the Games. She doesn't respond so I continue. "Mind if I call you Rosy? It's cool if you're not into nicknames." Still nothing. "You can always have Ricky Rosy or Rose Petals but I find that a bit harder to stick for my taste." She still says nothing.

Alexavery rushes back towards Rosetta and I and we enter the train, the flashes of camera lights and Capitol recorders far behind us. Once my eyes fix themselves due to all the camera flashes, I look around. The marble floor shines light the sun in the lounge room, I'm assuming. Fluffy white couches and other furniture are everywhere, matched with pink irises in glasses and a handsome fireplace. Assortments of deserts and different color drinks are displayed on a white buffet table. My jaw hurts from how fast it had dropped.

"Charming, isn't it?" Alexavery grins at us. "Your District certainly has a lot of blue and greens but I thought I could mix it up a little bit. Apparently, the escorts have a say in design!" She waits for responds but all she gets are blank stares from Rosetta and I. "…Okay then," says continues and claps her hands together. "Rosetta, follow me to your room. Finnick, I'll be back with you in a minute." She takes Rosetta by the hands and practically trips over the table. Rosetta catches her a bit, obviously hiding a grin as they exit the cart. Most escorts are suppose to be graceful, but Alexavery was as elegant as a cod out of water.

I look out the window of the train to see it hasn't left yet. I scan District 4 with my eyes, noticing things I never did before. What Greasy Rodgers always that close to the Square? My eyes look down at the Square below us and only see three people left. Celeste, Annie, and Barley. Their pain even looks bad from up here. Barley is holding Celeste while her back shakes with each sob. Annie stares at something in the sky and I realize she's looking back at me. She gives me a nod and walks over to Barley and Celeste comforting them. I hear her voice in my head; _Don't worry, Finnick. Your family is okay with me. _

The train starts to move away and I run to the edge of the window, wanting to keep the sight of them for as long as I can. The rest of my mother's lullaby echoes in my brain as I watch my old friends shrink into ants.

_The time has come_

_I cannot stay_

_I'll sing for you for all my days_

_The sun is gone, the sky is gray_

_I'll come for you another day_


End file.
